


Goodnight, Travel Well

by Bluewonderlust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence - The Rise of Skywalker, F/M, What's a little emotional pain to get some pleasure?, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewonderlust/pseuds/Bluewonderlust
Summary: His faded mind roamed toward the melodic whispers. He took a step closer to the other side but another image interrupted his train of thought. It poured into him like sweet Alderaanian wine. A young woman. She stood proud, her soft hazel eyes electrifying his soul as she extended her hand towards his, binding them together.Rey.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	Goodnight, Travel Well

**Author's Note:**

> It's like canon. But not. Here is my little twist.

A sea of dark blue clouds swirled around him, they engulfed his body as he lay on a small marble ledge. Palpatine’s Force Lightning landed him flat on his aching back. His temple throbbed and his eyes refused to open. The Darkness surrounding him lulled him in and out of consciousness. It soothingly whispered, come home. 

His faded mind roamed toward the melodic whispers. He took a step closer to the other side but another image interrupted his train of thought. It poured into him like sweet Alderaanian wine. A young woman. She stood proud, her soft hazel eyes electrifying his soul as she extended her hand towards his, binding them together. 

Rey. Her floral essence intoxicated him, but unlike wine, her delicate touch jolted him straight into consciousness. 

His eyes fluttered open. 

The Darkness shrieked like the ice winds of Hoth during the dead of night. It threatened vengeance as it slunk back into the recess of his mind. Rey’s weariness bled through their bond as she battled her grandfather.

A sharp pain shot up his spine as he tried to stand but the thick mist made it impossible to steady himself. He needed to climb his way towards Rey. Palpatine planned on killing them both and absorbing their ties to the Force. 

Not if he stopped him first. He imagined destroying Palpatine, annihilating his acolytes, and using his decrypted blood to cover the fallen Sith--. 

A large boulder crumbled. 

It collided with one of the many Sith statues plaguing Exegol. It momentarily cleared the white fog. He grit his teeth and hauled himself upwards. However, the impact violently shook the ground beneath his feet. 

He lost balance and slipped. The lower half of his body dropped over the ledge. White knuckled, he gripped a large slab of rock and forced himself not to look into the abyss. Grey pebbles fell from the sky like hail. Reminding him of his unlucky odds. One nearly hit him in the face but he hoisted himself over towards the wall in the nick of time. 

The ground groaned and the ledge slowly disappeared. 

He urgently ran to the mountainous rocks. 

He noticed multiple divots, that littered the stone walls, leading towards another ridge and a set of stone staircases. A step closer to Rey. 

His stomach churned. He chewed the inside of his cheek as he gazed at the tiny divots. Worry seeped into him quietly reminding him of his past failures. One wrong move and --. He shut away those thoughts, kriffin’ hell, he made it this far without caring about death. 

He closed his eyes, inhaled through his nose, and slowly exhaled through his mouth. He centered himself to reach the Lightside of the Force. Instinctively, he searched for his family, the unnerving calmness of his former master, the restlessness of his father and the sharp focus of his mother. 

A habit he never shook even after Snoke’s continuous beatings. 

Reminders of a previous life, a kinder one, filled with hope and love. As a young child he feared thunderstorms. The Darkness in him grew stronger in those moments. His mother on the other hand never feared anything. She loved the flashes of lighting and the rolls of thunder. In the midst of chaos she found peace. So when the rains rolled in, she hugged him tightly as if to give him some of her courage. Her steady heartbeat and soft humming of Mirror Bright never failed in drifting him into a peaceful slumber. 

His chest heaved as he tightened his fists. 

His family was dead and gone. They left him with a legacy too mighty to carry. He failed them. He felt the weight of his actions, poor decision making, and resentment slipped into his mind. 

Crack. Lighting struck the ground and Ben Solo snapped into focus.

He took a giant leap towards the wall and began his ascent. From above Rey tugged through their bond. She struggled to stop the creature. Palpatine’s laughter shrilled throughout the cavern along with his acolytes. 

Ben’s black tunic rubbed against his infected wound. It gaped an awful red as it stretched out. Pain so deep he ground his teeth to keep a scream from coming out. His long legs searched for purchase as he climbed over the grey stones. Sweat dripped down his face. It burned his eyes but the sting kept him concentrated. 

Old habits die hard. 

He used the discomfort and the Darkside preened. It called him, growing stronger by the second.

A second ledge came into view. 

Ben Solo thought of Han as he scaled the stone wall. One slight misstep and he could end up like his father, body never recovered, decaying in some unforgiving caverns. Maybe he deserved the same fate. 

He pulled himself up and over the ledge. It interrupted his negative thoughts, provided a bit of relief before he walked across the stone ridges. 

He paid no attention to the dark figure guarding the foot of the staircase.

“Kylo Ren.” A modulated voice rumbled.

It caught him off guard. One of his Knights of Ren.He figured he defeated all of them. He made sure to sever those ties the moment they blocked his way of getting to Rey. Apparently, not because there she stood before him. 

Vera. 

The youngest and weakest of his knights. It nearly made him laugh as she barricaded his path. She knew her chances of beating him barred none. 

“I go by Ben.” He looked over her shoulder. 

Vera shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her dark mask covered all of her facial expression. She momentarily relaxed her posture. Ben thought her foolish to relax, but she tapped the base of the staff on the ground to call his attention back to her. 

“Ben.” Vera spit out his name like a curse word. “It doesn’t sound right. But you never could commit to anything, could you?”

“As opposed to committing to the will of--”

Vera cut him off. 

“Palpatine. Yes, I know. I’m neither stupid nor a traitor like you.”

She widened her stance closely guarding the stairs. He killed those she loved with no regard for their life. He was always so selfish. Jedi Killer. Slayer of the Knights of Ren. Her mind reeled, disgust filled her when he left her for dead. She couldn’t understand his reasoning and she didn’t kriffin’ want it. The gravel underneath them shook. Vera refused to flinch as the earthquake claimed more ground. She welcomed death as long as it took her former master with her. 

“Don't do this,” he croaked. 

Ben slowly walked to the stairs. Vera swung her axe close to his midsection. He cursed, barely dodged her blow. 

“How could you? They were our friends and like nothing. Nothing. You kill them. Supreme Leader.”

Vera stepped forward, leading him back to the edge. She cornered him. He, the former Master of the Knights of Ren. Vera advanced, she fought for the sake of killing time, tiring him out and then she became ruthless. 

Ben Solo skirted along the ledge and leaped towards the open space. Vera charged at him with force. 

Anger flooded his senses, nothing seemed to go according to plan. He longed to be with Rey and not stuck fighting a knight. He desired to kill Vera slowly, make her regret the day she joined his ranks, and to fling her lifeless body over the edge. He reigned in those thoughts. Instead focused on a way to disarm her. 

Ben did not have a lightsaber as she charged at him. She used the bottom part of the axe to swipe him in the head. She missed. Then, widely swung her axe towards his head. 

He snapped. He froze her from taking one step closer. The Force hummed in anticipation.

“Kill me. Like you did to the others. But remember, defeating Palpatine won’t wash the blood off your hands.” 

The color drained from his cheek, he veered his attention from freezing her to tightening his grip on her throat. His hand moved upward. He lifted Vera until she stood on her tiptoes. Her little puffs of breathing sounded inhuman as they passed through the modelator. 

She dropped her axe, its loud clatter filled the space. She tried to breathe and accepted her death with open arms. 

A piercing scream from above caught him off guard. He lost concentration. He threw Vera to the ground. Ben dashed towards the unguarded stairs. Vera released the clasps of her mask and let out a ragged breath. Without a second thought, she pulled out a throwing knife from her boot and flung it in his direction. 

It struck him underneath his lower thigh. He groaned in pain, blood trickled down his dark clothings adding another mark added to his myriad of scars. He pulled the blood soaked knife, throwing it on the floor. Fog started to climb the sides of the rocks. He felt foolish for leaving her alive. 

He glanced down at her pathetic figure. She looked small, dark brown hair matted to her skull, she coughed blood and her fierce eyes bore into his face. 

The weakest of his knights, an unworthy adversary, and like he predicted she failed in defeating him. She openly asked for death. He’d give it to her.

Vera bared her bloody teeth. 

“Murderer. You are no better than these statues, useless and disappointing.” She spit blood at his soiled combat boot. “Darkness will always follow you.”

“Stop.” He lowered his voice and stalked his way towards her broken body. Bile rose. 

Vera used the last of her strength. She called on the Darkside, directing all her energy to his wound. Ben cried out in agony as his back slammed against the slanted stairs. He wanted to shut her up from uttering another word. Darkness roared at him to finish her off. 

The deafening rolls of thunder brought him back. A sense of peace poured through him. He tried a different approach and swallowed his pride. 

“I’m sorry, Vera.” 

He chose not to wait for a response as she pressed her lips together and tears leaked down her cut face. 

He turned around and ran up the jarring staircases. His whole body sore with every step. 

He heard the raging battle, the chanting of the acolytes and the Force fracturing around him. He felt Rey’s signature filter in and out of the Force. Palpatine paled in comparison to her, the weak old man required their strength. 

They were a dyad. Rey, his other half, his equal in every sense of the word. Next to each other they became unstoppable. He thought of their day in the Red Throne Room defeating Snoke. A sliver of pleasure shot up his spine. 

Ben dashed up the steps but the blood loss made him feel dizzy.Chills filled him, his stomach churned as he emptied it over the edge. He pushed through the pain. Death waited for nobody. 

A disturbance in the Force halted him for a second as lightning shot up the sky. Palpatine’s cruel laughter filled the temple, particles in the air vibrated and the stomping of his acolytes contributed to another quake. 

Ben reached out through the bond but he felt nothing, something occluded his connection to Rey. A hollow empty feeling surrounded him but he caught a peek into the other side. She lay on the ground, shallow breaths, tears filled her eyes and a sense of defeat poured through her. He tried to lend her strength but the Force barricaded his every attempt. 

Ben slammed his clenched fists against the limestone and howled in frustration. It beautifully bruised his skin but did not draw any blood. He failed in connecting with her. 

The Force refused to bend towards his will; it shut off his tie to her. It physically pushed him, knocking him down a flight of stairs. Sweat dripped down his back. He tried to reach out to her exhausted being. 

Rey faced the Emperor without him and every second away drove him mad. He pulled his dark curls in deep frustration. 

Whatever blocked their connection only fueled his desire to be by her side. 

Rey managed to surprise him at every turn. She challenged him, his beliefs, kept him on his toes and she brought out a different side in him. No other person understood the depth of his admiration. She changed the course of his meaningless life. He desired to impress her, to understand her and to comfort her. 

He smiled as he touched his facial scar. Only one more flight of stairs before he climbed the last wall. 

He waited too long and an explosion set him off balance. It swayed Exegol back and forth. A cosmic energy full of light surrounded the cavern. 

He heard Rey’s piercing scream intermixed with Palpatine’s grotesque yell echo. It felt like the end. The final fight between the forces of good and evil. The Force demanded payment with either of their lives.

“Argh!” He roared. 

He wanted to fight the creature that plagued his entire life, his family tree, and his other half. Again he was sidelined by forces out of his control. 

It felt like hours but only minutes passed as the explosion shifted the Force into equilibrium. 

Rey defeated her grandfather, Palpatine. He never doubted her, not for one second. The blast in the Force came back like the tide coming in from the shores of Scarif. 

The Sith statues fell like pillars of sand. Blue smoke filled the air and the particles rubbed against his open wounds. He coughed blood. He yearned to hold her in his arms and tell her --.

His heart stopped.

He felt her soul brushed against his as she passed, a soft caress and she was gone. 

In deep desperation, he tried to concentrate but his faded mind senselessly roamed into the great unknown. Quiet. The galaxy stood still as grief permeated his entire being. A part of him died the moment she became one with the Force. She left him behind. His entire family wiped out and now her. 

Ben shook his head. The Force lied, she couldn’t be gone. He would find a way to bring her back. His uncle once told him no one’s ever really gone. He clung to that belief and pushed forward. 

He reached the last of the stairs then climbed the rest of the way to the temple floor. He gripped the powdery stone for purchase. His body protested as he pushed himself upwards to the top. 

Ben rose and found his other half alone. 

The granddaughter of the Emperor lay unmoving in a crumpled figure among the rubble and ashes of the ruined Sith cathedral. He hoped to find her smiling and standing tall. Instead he found her without breath. Overtaken by the temple shadows. Fear overtook his senses, leaving him defenseless against his out pour of grief. Silence permeated the air. Exegol stood still as if to wait for his wrath. 

All thoughts escaped him as focused on Rey. He tried to make his way toward her, but the bruises and wounds slowed him considerably. His injuries caused him to fall flat on his face but nothing would stand in his way. 

He grabbed his bleeding side and hobbled his way towards her diminished figure. She looked like a forgotten Empress, lightsabers close to her side, an almost peaceful look upon her face. His soul screamed. It demanded vengeance, to destroy everything in his path but sorrow washed over. 

Ben tripped, he fell on his hands the sharp debris cutting his palms. He felt like a small child as he crawled to Rey. 

His mind couldn’t wrap around the insurmountable anguish that engulfed his entire being. He checked for a pulse but he felt nothing but her cold body. Her tiny frame fit perfectly in his arms. Ben pulled her close to his beating heart, like his mother had during their last rain storm. Only this time a hug wasn’t sufficient to soothe his sorrow. A part of him wanted to hold her forever, to stay in this decrepit shrine with her. 

He missed her so much. His calloused hand cradled her slender neck and he stared at her snuffed out hazel eyes. A sob formed in his chest threatening to take over but he buried it. 

He desperately looked around the broken stones and debris, searching for someone, anyone to help him, but he only had himself. In that moment he found his purpose. He was going to finish what his grandfather started, what his grandfather failed to do for his grandmother. 

Ben Solo was going to bring Rey back to life. 

He knew that he had the power to return her to the land of the living. The Darkness murmured in his ear, come back home and she’ll be safe. 

Ben closed his eyes and placed his right hand on her stomach. Inhaled through his nose, exhaled through his mouth and connected to the Force. 

He felt his soul leave his body as it connected to something strong and vibrant. He opened his eyes and saw multiple silver paths that lead off into different directions and portals. These portals were marked by strange inscriptions and he heard voices filter in and out of each open door. A world between worlds. He remembered reading about it as a padawan and he gazed at everything in amazement. 

He took one step forward to enter a portal but he saw Rey. 

She looked like she did on the day of the Supremacy her hair loose and in grey clothing. She slowly walked towards a portal opposite from him. He took a moment to study her, she glowed with utter happiness as she almost passed through the threshold. Someone seemed to be calling to her. 

He couldn’t let that happen and he called out her name. She snapped her head in his direction. Surprise filled her as he ran to her and embraced her tightly. She felt safe in his arms. 

She laughed in glee. 

Before she could ask any questions he lifted her chin and spoke firmly, “Rey, I’m here to bring you home.” 

She took a step back from his warm embrace and knitted her brows together, weary eyes regarded him with confusion. Rey did not appreciate his tone and he knew better than to barge in and make demands. It didn’t work in the past and it would not work now.

She spoke slowly as if not to stoke his rising temper, “No, I’m going to stay.” 

Her rejection stung. 

“You don’t belong here.” He saw her stiffen.Then quickly amended with pure raw emotion, “Please...don’t leave me alone.”

Rey’s eyes softened. “You’re never alone, Ben Solo. I’m always with you.“ 

He knew someone was calling to her because she kept looking at the portal door. He didn’t know who but she stared longingly at the other side. Someone other than him had her attention and it hurt. 

“You don’t understand,” he whispered. “All my life I’ve been alone. The Darkness has always been there even as I stand in the Light it calls to me. You keep me balanced. When I’m with you, I feel at home. Everyone I care about is gone. Including you.”

“Oh Ben,” she cupped his cheek. “You know I can’t stay.” 

She said with such certainty and she gifted him a small smile as she turned her back to him. 

Darkness poured through him like acid. His mind spun out of control. If he returned without her The Resistance and the Senate would make an example of him, everyone would assume he killed both Rey and Palptine for his selfish gain. But maybe death would bring him sweet release. He couldn’t live without her. Without her at his side, his word held no value. His parents' sacrifice would have been for nothing. Rey deserved to live. He couldn’t keep the balance for long; it was only a matter of time before he fell again. Maybe Snoke was right all along. He was just a child in a mask. In that split moment, he made his decision. 

“I won’t do this without you.” Ben’s voice trembled, as she continued to walk away from him and towards the Light. She froze mid step. Good, he regained her full attention. This time his voice didn’t shake as he spoke into the Force. 

“I will exchange my life for hers. ”

A dark figure surrounded her, a mist-like essence that had no shape. It was like looking into the abyss. It felt utterly cold and empty. The Darkness blocked the door to the otherside sucking out all the light. Its imposing stature froze both of them from moving an inch. 

Their eyes widened as they realized who had been summoned. The shadows that ruled the Darkside of the Force. 

Horror clicked into place as he recognized it was the being that haunted his dreams. It squeezed Rey then turned its attention to him. 

“After years of postering at my altar, I am here to answer your summons.” The melodic voice whispered. 

Rey tried to call upon the Force to free herself, but the Darkness gripped her tightly, blocking her connection to the Light. Rey roared in frustration. Righteous fury filled her eyes as she turned to Ben.

“Don’t do this! I know you and this is not what you want.” 

Inner turmoil stirred in him but in doing this, Rey would survive and he would watch over her from this side of the Force. 

“Yes, you can watch over her as she lives the rest of her life. She will not remember your betrayal.” It crooned. 

He stared into her hazel eyes one last time and turned his back on her. 

“I agree to your terms,” he said, “on the condition I get to say goodbye.”

The entity preened. 

“Ben, I will never forgive you.” Rey vowed. She turned to the faceless creature, her nostrils flared and her eyes burned with hatred.“I won’t forget you and I will hunt you down.”

It sent a shock throughout her blood stream and she let out a shrill scream as she passed out. 

His scar ached in response as it passed through his system. The Force released him from his connection to the world between worlds. 

The pit in his stomach knotted. He knew in a matter of seconds she’d wake up. He treasured her so much. They cut her life too short for her to realize she had more to live for. 

He felt her warm hand rest over his hand. Her strength returned and her force signature grew stronger as he started to fade. He pushed those thoughts away and opened his eyes. Rey lifted her neck and straightened herself up. 

His eyes scanned her face, taking all of her in before settling on her lips. He memorized her face. After years of searching for meaning, he finally found it in her. Even for a brief moment. He wanted to savor it, her alive and well in his loving arms. He had no regrets. 

She looked at him, like he was the sun, her smile filled his soul. When she uttered his name, his heart raced and he felt light headed as his Force slowly entered into her. His spirit now belonged to her. 

Rey momentarily froze gazing at him with disbelief. She cradled his cheeks and pressed her soft lips against his. She clutched him tightly as if instinctively knowing they only had a brief moment together. Rey pulled back from the kiss. She smiled so brightly it helped ease the pain in knowing time was almost up. 

He smiled. A true smile for the first time in years. Relief filled him and he knew time was running out. He thought of telling her, he loved her but words failed him. He slowly closed his eyes, held her close and savored her sweetness. He felt his heart slow and his signature diminished.

“Come, there is work to be done.” The Darkness beckoned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also go listen to Goodnight, Travel Well by, The Killers. Much love and enormous thanks to LadyRussellSprouts for editing! And to Elywyngirlie and PQ for helping me out with the summary. If you want to bug me you can always find me on my Tumblr - Josskuhh


End file.
